1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a thickness-reducing effect.
2. Related Art
An electrical connector is mainly used for linking two different devices. The electrical connector is an indispensable part/component especially on an electronic product. As electronic products become increasingly lighter and thinner, the electrical connector is required to evolve over time.
In a conventional electrical connector, a metal terminal is typically assembled in an insulating main body in a pin-insertion manner, where a wide bard is generally disposed on the metal terminal, and the bard interferes with the insulating main body, so that the metal terminal can be effectively fixed in the insulating main body.
However, the manner requires a large space must be reserved in the insulating main body, so as to fix the metal terminal, which makes the volume of the electrical connector too large, preventing the electronic products being made lighter and thinner.
Therefore, an electrical connector with metal terminals fixed through injection molding is also available on the market. In the electrical connector, various rows of metal terminals are fixed respectively through injection molding, and then assembled in an insulating main body respectively.
However, in the manner a plastic seat must be formed on each row of the metal terminals through injection molding, and then the plastic seats are assembled on the insulating main body respectively, so that each plastic seat must be provided with a buckling device for buckling with the insulating main body, and therefore the plastic seats can be buckled in the insulating main body respectively. In this way, buckling devices must be designed on both the plastic seat and the insulating main body. The space in the insulating main body is limited, and if two buckling devices are required to be further reserved in the insulating main body, the volume of the electrical connector cannot be decreased, and limitation is incurred to the height, preventing the electrical connector being made lighter and thinner.
Therefore, how to provide an electrical connector having the thickness-reducing effect is a technical problem to be solved by the present invention.